badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Unluck E's Unfortunate Fortune With the Vidya Games
It all started on a late winter evening in January, 1993. chilling, eating pizza, watching the news documentaries.There was an entry about how a man was found dead next to his computer with visible stab wounds. And then I had the GREATEST idea. Like, the best idea. "Why don't I play some vidya games?" ''I thought to myself.. I had gotten a new vidya game called " Fonic the Bionic Hedgeheg" for Mega Console, it was way past amazing!! So I got out the disk, shoved it into the Mega Console, and booted it up. When it booted up, Fonic was on the screen, but for a split second, his eyes were red and bloody.. I shrugged it off, like I usually do. Unlike the intros in the other Fonic games, it didn't start with Fonic shouting "Way past amazing!" A bloodcurdling scream came from the speakers. Then I started to get a familiar feeling in the pit of my stomach. I ignored it, like I usually do. The level's name came up on screen, it was titled "Can you feel it?" This obviously wasn't the level name, but I was too hyped up to care or notice!! The level started with Fonic's fox pal, Yails walking across a field. It was all peaceful and quiet, butterflies, birds, and some amazing music playing in the background. Animals were hopping around.. Then, strangely, dead animals started to appear, more and more... BUT THE MUSIC WAS TOO AWESOME FOR ME TO CARE! But then... I started to notice. The music was getting more distorted the farther I went into the level. It was still too awesome!! Then Fonic appeared in front of Yails. He had a sly looking smirk on his face. Then Fonic reached behind his back, and pulled out a knife, and leapt at Yails. The screen cut to static. And then, I slowly began to remember why my nickname in highschool was Unluck. E... I then asked aloud, to no one in particular, "Is this another haunted game that the omniscient god above wants me to play because they like to see me suffer?" A penetrating mind-voice that could be heard above my other thoughts answered, "Yes." "Ah ok... RADICAL." Back on the game... it returned to the main menu which was mostly the same, but the images and the pictures were more distorted and Fonic appeared to be melting. The level booted up. The game was now on Fonic's right hand lady, Umi! The level was set in a mechanical area, titlled.. "Egg." The level was really just a maze with a few deathtraps scattered here and there. Me, of course being a MASTER vidya game player I dodged them all. Then, at the end of the level, Fonic was there again, but he looked like his appearance on the title screen. Then.. Fonic took out a knife. And then Fonic stabbed her to death. I was once again sent back to the title screen. Fonic looked even more distorted than last time... But instead of being sent to the title screen, I was sent to a horrible image where Umi and Yails' dead bodies were hanged by a NOOSE. But.. out of some stroke of good luck, which I had not had since I was in the womb.. I became self aware. I questioned in my mind, "Why don't I turn off the game?" So I did, and went back to eating pizza on the couch. And that was my experience with the vidya games. --------- '''This terrible literature was created by: ImASaltineCracker' Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Gamepasta Category:Troll pasta